characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Shulk
Shulk is the protagonist of the role playing game Xenoblade Chronicles. Background The story of Xenoblade Chronicles takes place in an endless sea where the bodies of two titans lie dormant. Those two titans used to be in an endless fight with each others. Their names were Bionis and Mechonis. Shulk's story begins at the lowest known point of the Bionis, Colony 9. The Colony was formed by the Homs, which is the name that humans were given in this Universe. Shulk used be a nerdy boy who liked to make weapons for the Defence Force, until one day, the Mechon attacked Colony 9 and killed his childhood friend Fiora. Shulk then swore revenge to the Faced Mechon who killed Fiora and started his campaign to destroy all Mechon with the help of the Monado, a sword that allows him to predict the future. Along the way, Shulk realized that the Mechon were using humans. He found out that Fiora was being used as a weapon and he tried to pursue her. At Galahad Fortress, he met Egil, the leader of Mechonis, and managed to save Fiora. Shulk and his party scaled through the body of the Mechonis to kill Egil and save the people of the Bionis, but just when he was about to end the battle, his friend Dickson killed him to awaken the powers of Zanza, who was using Shulk as a vessel. Shulk was revived later and he ended up fighting against Zanza, the creator of his world. He managed to destroy him by unlocking the true power of his Monado. After killing Zanza, Shulk used his newfound power to recreate the world, but without the need for gods. Powers and Abilities Visions * Warn him of possible dangers. * Parameters predicted: Damage, status ailments, range. * Might predict a future that can't be changed completely. * They only give some seconds to react. Arts * Back Slash: Causes more damage if the target is hit from the back. * Light Heal: Restores HP. * Slit Edge: Causes damage. If the Attacking the target's sides will reduce their defences. * Stream Edge: Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break (Vulnerability to Topple) and fills Talent Gauge (Monado's Power). * Shadow Eye: Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical Art. * Air Slash: Damages and inflicts Break on a single target. A side hit may reduce the enemy's speed. * Shaker Edge: Damages single target. Causes daze if target is Toppled. * Battle Soul: Sacrifices half of Shulk's current HP to refill a portion of his Talent Gauge. Monado Arts * Monado Buster: '''Damages enemies in a straight line. Mechanical enemies suffer double damage. * '''Monado Enchant: '''Allows allies to damage Mechon for a time and boosts attack power. * '''Monado Shield: Nullifies all physical damage. Best used when Shulk has a vision. * Monado Speed: '''Improves evasion of a single ally. * '''Monado Purge: Damages single target at a distance. Removes Auras (Enemy Buffs) and Spike (Automatic Counters) effects and inflicts Aura Seal (Inability to use special attacks). * Monado Eater: '''Damages enemies in front, removes all buffs and inflicts Bleed (Over time damage). * '''Monado Armour: '''Reduces all Physical and Ether damage to the party. * '''Monado Cyclone: Damages all enemies around Shulk. Enemies suffering Break will be Toppled. Skill Trees * Integrity ** Resilient Warrior *** Boosts Physical Defense and Ether Defense by 5%. * Humanity **Healing Wisdom ***Healing Arts restore 15% more HP. * Intuition **Underdog ***Agility Up buff (15%) at start of battle with higher level enemies. **Element of Surprise ***Improves Arts with Bonus Effects from behind. * Pessimism **Fight the Future ***Grants an extra 4 seconds before visions become reality **Immunization ***Grants immunity to stat-reducing debuffs * Bravery **Ultimate Defense ***Boost the party's Physical Defense and Ether Defense by 10% **Glorious Future ***Talent Gauge is maxed after a vision. Equipment * Monado Sword ** Monado II ** Replica Monado *** Monado Rudra *** Monado Agni (increased block rate) *** Monado Abyss (increased critical rate) *** Monado Dogma (even higher critical rate, but overall weaker stats) *** Monado Saga (Extremely high power and defense) ** Monado III (Extremely powerful) Feats Strength * With the Full Powered Monado (Monado III), he cut Zanza in half. * The Monado can extend to the wielder's will, and it was able to destroy a continent-sized titan. * Parried blows from a 100-ft tall Mechon. * Slices off Yaldabaoth's head when it has become the core of Mechonis. * With brute force, damaged Metal Face when it has otherwise being uneffected. * Kills three Mechon with a single slice while under the effects of Enchant. Speed * Dodges an electrical blast from a Mechon at the very last moment. * Without the use of Vison, blocks bullets from Dickson after being fired. * Managed to react to blows from Zanza, who is massively faster than light. * Under the effects of Monado Speed, he can easily dodge a barrage of laser beams and jump over 100 feet. * Alongside his partners, ran across the Solar System in a couple of minutes. Durability * Without Monado Shield, he can block attacks from Yaldabaoth, the strongest Mechon. * With Monado Shield, he can block attacks from a God-Powered version of the Monado. * Survived being erased from existence from Zanza. * Retains consciousness after being knocked aside from Metal Face. * Withstand an energy blast to the chest from a Face Mechon. * Endured numerous physical blows from a Telethia. * Took hits from Egil, who is a continent size being. * Can take attacks from Zanza. * While holding Fiora's Mechon Body, had survived a fall that is few dozen feet onto a an airship made out of metal. Skill * His visions can calculate the position of every single particle at any given moment. * He can use visions even without the Monado. * He was able to recreate the universe with the powers of Zanza. * Defeated Zanza, the creator of life on Bionis. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:JRPG Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Neutral Good Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Healers Category:Team Leaders Category:Protagonists